


Down on Luck

by shounism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ginjima Hitoshi, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Same School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shounism/pseuds/shounism
Summary: Kata teman-teman seper-kantin-teteh-nya, alias Osamu, Ginjima, dan Rintarou, date ala Atsumu ini norak banget, nggak modal. Atsumu mana peduli, yang penting sudah disetujui pujaan hati. Persetan dengan restoran mewah bintang lima dengan dinding seputih melati, kalau bersama Shouyou kemanapun juga jadi.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Down on Luck

Hari ini indah, tapi bagi Atsumu, bukan karena langit yang bersinar cerah. Sejak bel istirahat hingga bel pulang berbunyi, senyum di wajah Atsumu tak berhenti merekah. Osamu saat itu mendengus kesal, “Biasa aja, lo bukan mau nikah.”

**_Kak Atsumu, aku tunggu di parkiran motor, ya._ **

Rasanya hampir tak pernah seorang Miya Atsumu begitu gesit meraih tas sekolahnya dan berlari keluar kelas, tapi mana ada yang mau menghabiskan energi untuk bertanya. Senyum lebar dan rona merah muda di pipinya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Kata teman-teman _seper-kantin-teteh_ -nya (Osamu, Ginjima, dan Rintarou), _date_ ala Atsumu ini _norak banget_ , _nggak modal_. Atsumu mana peduli, yang penting sudah disetujui pujaan hati. Persetan dengan restoran mewah bintang lima dengan dinding seputih melati, kalau bersama Shouyou kemanapun juga jadi.

Lihatlah, kekasih belum sampai setengah tahunnya itu sudah berdiri di tempat mereka setuju untuk bertemu, begitu mungil dan menggemaskan dengan jaket merahnya ia menunggu.

“Shouyou, maaf ya aku agak lama,” lirih Atsumu. Shouyou menggeleng pelan, mengekori Atsumu menuju motornya.

“Kak, aku naik, ya.”

“Iyaa.”

Entah sudah keberapa puluh kali Atsumu merasakan lengan Shouyou yang perlahan melingkar di pinggangnya, namun hal itu tak membuatnya serta-merta terbiasa. Sulit baginya untuk mengontrol diri dari tidak memekik gemas, apalagi saat dilirik dari spion, si lelaki bersurai jingga malu-malu menatapnya.

“Shouyou hari ini belajar apa aja?”

“Hah?”

“Hari iniiii belajar apa ajaaaaa.”

“Ooh... cuma sosiologi sama matematikaaa. Tadi guru ekonomi nggak masuuuk.”

“Haaaah?”

“Udah, lah, Kak Atsumu fokus nyetir aja!”

“Apaaaa?”

“Fokus nyetir ajaaa!!!!!”

Setelah ini, ia ingin menyampaikan ke gerombolannya—“Heh, _jomblo,_ jangan banyak _bacot._ Asal sama Shouyou, _nggak_ ada yang bisa ngalahin istimewanya naik motor bebek ke tempat ketoprak.” Ah, tapi mungkin tak usah, mereka tak akan mau percaya.

Namun jangan salah, Atsumu serius dengan kata-katanya barusan, tapi mungkin ia juga terlalu dimabuk cinta, siapa yang tahu. Duduk di kursi plastik pinggir Jalan Suropati sambil menyantap ketoprak kaki lima rasanya sudah seperti duduk di sofa super lembut di Restoran _Steak_ supermahal dekat Gedung Sate tempat Atsumu makan malam bersama keluarganya dulu.

“...Beneran?”

Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Shouyou beberapa menit setelah mereka selesai menyantap ketoprak karena dua hal; Pertama, Atsumu berkata bahwa motornya mogok, dan kedua, Atsumu suka berbohong (kata Osamu, tapi untuk Shouyou, mana sampai hati dirinya untuk tidak berkata jujur).

“Beneran? Mogok? Kok Bisa?” ia bertanya lagi, memastikan walau Atsumu sudah bilang bahwa ia jujur, tak main-main.

Entah mengapa Atsumu bisa merasakan Osamu mengejeknya dari alam bawah sadar mengenai betapa “ _Lo tuh bener-bener emang cupu, malu-maluin didepan cowok lo sendiri._ ” Atsumu hanya bisa menggeram lalu memilih diam, karena apa yang dikatakan Osamu memang benar adanya.

Atsumu akhirnya terkekeh pelan, malu-malu menatap Shouyou; “Hehehe... pertama kali ini aku ngerasain mogok, lupa isi bensin. Soalnya kesenengan mau makan berdua sama kamu.”

Tadinya Atsumu serius tak ingin mengangkat kepalanya dan terus menatap lurus kebawah karena malu, namun Shouyou—lelaki kecintaannya itu—meraih tangannya, dan, hei, mana bisa ia menolak Shouyou?

Shouyou disitu menatapnya lurus, dan Atsumu benar-benar ingin berteriak karena _astaga, Shouyou, nanti dulu lucunya, ini kita dalam keadaan genting, nggak bisa pulang. Tapi ya udah, gak apa, lo gemes. Nyebelin._

“...Cemen.”

“Heeee?”

Atsumu hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, namun kembali bungkam demi melihat Shouyou yang tertawa lepas, begitu manis, hingga sejenak terasa begitu sesak. Kadang, Shouyou terasa terlalu berbahaya untuknya.

“Bentar, aku lupa pom bensin paling deket dimana, ya?”

“Yang di belakang Gedung Sate... di deket _Factory Outlet_.”

Setelah itu kalimat Shouyou hanya disambut hening. Bukan, Atsumu bukan mendiamkan, ia butuh waktu menimbang-nimbang. _Anak-anak gak boleh tahu soal ini,_ batin Atsumu sebal, ia bahkan sudah bisa memperkirakan kalimat jahil mereka tentang kecerobohan dan kepayahan seorang Miya Atsumu.

Namun, mau bagaimana lagi?

“Shouyou... kita... dorong motor sampe pom bensin, mau nggak? Tapi kalo nggak mau gak apa, kamu duduk di motor aja nanti aku yang-“

“Nggak mau. Aku maunya dorong bareng kamu.”

Atsumu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, tak berani menolak maupun membantah Shouyou yang sudah bersuara dengan tegas. Akhirnya, keduanya mendorong motor mogok Atsumu dalam diam. Setidaknya, sampai terdengar tawa lembut Shouyou di sampingnya.

“Kak Tsumu, serius, ini konyol banget, hahaha.”

Atsumu di sebelah kanan motor hanya bisa mendengus pelan, namun ikut tertawa bersamanya, karena sulit untuk tidak tertular oleh tawa Shouyou yang lembut menyapa telinga semua yang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, tak lagi merasa mendung, Atsumu dan Shouyou jatuh pada percakapan hangat berdua, motor mogok yang mereka dorong tak lagi baginya terasa begitu menyebalkan. Yah, hal ini karena ada yang lebih menyebalkan; _akang ojek_ yang lewat dan berteriak _‘aduh si kakang meuni kayak di sinetron pisan, euy,_ ’ atau anak sekolah menengah yang tengah jajan di warung sebelah tempat bimbel mereka yang berseru riang sambil melempar ejekan _‘ih so swit banget pacarnya!_ ’. Shouyou hanya tertawa-tawa mendengar semuanya, dan Atsumu harus bersikeras menahan diri agar tak menyahut ‘ _cicing, atuh, naha sih ngatain penderitaan orang aja?!’_

Hinata Shouyou, pacar (kalau kata Osamu, secara magis) Miya Atsumu, memang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah malaikat baginya. Yah, ia memang tak kalah usil dan jahil seperti Atsumu—mungkin itu yang justru membawa mereka begitu mudah dekat dengan satu sama lain—Shouyou juga benar-benar terang-terangan dalam perasaannya pada Atsumu, baik dalam tindakan maupun perkataan.

Ia tak segan bicara “Kak Tsumu, aku sayang banget sama kamu,” atau “Kak Tsumu, aku kangen banget sama Kakak.” Shouyou tanpa malu bisa menggandeng tangannya, tertawa-tawa, atau memeluknya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Atsumu, sudah berbulan-bulan dengan Shouyou di sampingnya, tentu saja, belum terbiasa. Aduh, bagaimana bisa, jika baginya, Shouyou sendiri merupakan kejutan besar di hidupnya?

Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di pom bensin dan Atsumu tengah mengantre, Shouyou pergi ke toko minuman yang berada di dekat sana, lalu kembali dengan minuman favorit Atsumu di tangan. Setelahnya, sebelum Atsumu bisa berkata-kata, Shouyou sudah mengusap wajah penuh peluhnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

“Kak Tsumu, kasian, capek, keringetan. Ayo minum dulu ini, ya?”

“Shouyou, sumpah, kalo kamu gini terus, lama-lama aku beneran bisa gila.”

Shouyou lagi-lagi hanya membalas kalimatnya dengan tawa lembutnya, sama sekali tak ada wajah letih maupun kesal karena harus mendorong motor mogok di jalan raya saat ia harusnya bisa istirahat di rumahnya.

“Aku tahu kamu mikir aku bakal kesel dan capek, tapi, nggak, kok,” ucap Shouyou. “Asal sama Kak Atsumu, aku seneng-seneng aja. Tapi, lain kali jangan ceroboh, ya? Hahaha.”

Astaga, Atsumu saat itu juga berjanji bahwa setelah ini, ia akan menyiapkan _date_ yang begitu matang dan romantis, karena Shouyou berhak mendapat semua yang terbaik di bumi. Persetan, bagi Atsumu, tak ada hal yang cukup baik untuk seorang Shouyou di dunia ini.

“Akang-akang berdua, itu kalo masih mau pacaran minggir dulu, _atuh_ , kasian itu di belakang masih pada ngantre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just another of my sudden brainrot thanks to a story of some sender @ a twitter base. Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
